Tentang Dia
by Fei Mei
Summary: Disaat sedang tertawa dengan teman-temanku, tiba-tiba pandangan mataku menatap sosoknya, dan aku jadi teringat tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu lewat BBM. A/N: oneshot AU, Clato, challenge Gender Bender POV di grup United Fandom.


Aku dan teman-temanku berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak, kami tidak sedang menertawakan seorang gadis berkepang yang tadi tidak sengaja terjatuh. Kami juga bukannya menertawakan seorang guru berkacamata yang kena strum sesaat tadi. Tawa kami disebabkan oleh cerita lucu yang diceritakan oleh Marvel, sahabatku yang sedang berjalan di antara kami.

Tetapi saat teman-temanku masih terbahak-bahak, aku terhenti dengan sendirinya. Tawa dan senyum geli akibat cerita Marvel terhenti begitu saja saat pandangan mataku menangkap sosok gadis itu. Ia seumuran denganku sebenarnya, 17 tahun, tetapi tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil membuat kebanyakan orang-orang berpikir ia masih kelas 6 SD –padahal sudah kelas 3 SMA. Aku kelas 3A, dan dia kelas 3B. Dia, namanya adalah Clove.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: tokoh-tokoh THG adalah milik Suzanne Collins, based on Merpati Pos' true story (dia yang rikues), author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun.**

**A/N: judul mungkin bisa menipu, oneshot AU, untuk challenge Gender Bender POV di grup United Fandom.**

**.**

**Tentang Dia**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

"Cato!" panggil Marvel mengejutkanku. "Raut mukamu berubah, ada apa?"

"Hm? A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok," jawabku berbohong, sambil berusaha mengeluarkan kekeh kecil.

Marvel mengangguk sekali lalu tertawa lagi dengan teman-temanku lainnya. Sedangkan aku terus saja menatap gadis itu.

Sekolah kami menggunakan sistem_ moving class_, seperti perkuliahan jadinya –tiap pelajaran ganti kelas. Dan seperti saat ini, aku sedang pindah dari kelas bahasa menuju kelas matematika. Dengan sistem yang diterapkan ini, para murid jadi bisa bertemu dengan para siswa kelas lain, seperti aku bisa 'bertemu' Clove sekarang.

Ia sedang duduk di kursi di depan kelas fisika bersama beberapa orang temannya. Teman-teman di sekitarnya asyik mengobrol, dan Clove masih saja asyik dengan ponselnya. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya sesekali ketika ia melihat benda di tangannya itu. Aku jadi penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih, yang sedang ia lihat? Ah, paling ia sedang menonton _variety show_ favoritnya itu lagi –yang aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa para gadis menyukai acara itu.

Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya, kalau aku memerhatikan dia –bahkan aku bukannya mencari-cari sosoknya, semua murni tak sengaja sosoknya tertangkap jarak pandangku. Tetapi aku jadi menatapnya sambil berjalan, itu karena apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Aku memang sering berkomunikasi dengan Clove –komunikasi tidak langsung, lewat SMS, _chat_, _email_, dan sebagainya. Tetapi jika kami bertemu saat jam istirahat, aku biasa menjahilinya. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi teman perempuan terdekatku saat ini. Tetapi dengan berat hati, aku harus akui bawa secara tidak langsung ia telah membuat pertemanan kami jadi canggung.

Tidak, aku tidak mau menyalahkan dia atas apa yang terjadi saat itu. Beberapa hari lalu, saat kami sedang _chatting_, ia memberiku pernyataan akan rasa sukanya padaku. Clove bukanlah gadis pertama yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku sebenarnya, tetapi entah kenapa aku selalu berusaha untuk jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada teman sendiri. Bukannya kejam, tetapi aku takut, saat kami memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedat teman lalu putus, itu akan membuat kami semakin canggung satu akan lain.

Jangan salah, aku pun tertarik pada Clove. Tapi karena aku memegang pemahaman tersebut, aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan gadis itu. Jadilah saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, aku meminta maaf padanya, dan bilang bahwa kasihan ia kalau aku setengah-setengah. Setelah itu, entah kenapa kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Entah dia yang sengaja bersembunyi dariku, atau menjauhiku, entah. Yang pasti aku tidak pernah menjauhinya.

Kini aku dan teman-temanku akan melewati Clove beberapa langkah lagi. Dia masih asyik menatap layar ponselnya, mungkin ia tidak sadar kalau aku memerhatikan dia sedari tadi. Tetapi ketika ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, aku reflek mengambil tas dari punggungku. Kubuka resleting tas punggungku dan mengaduk-aduk isinya –padahal aku tidak berniat mencari apa pun di dalamnya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin berjalan cepat melewati dia, tetapi ternyata koridor ini penuh sekali dengan murid-murid yang sedang pindah kelas. Sial, jalan raya sudah macet dengan kendaraan, kenapa jalan kaki di koridor sekolah juga ikutan macet?! Tunggu, kenapa malah jadi aku yang merasa canggung, ya?

" ... hai..?" sapa suara itu, suara Clove.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat dia menyunggingkan senyum kecil, menyapaku dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap kali menyapaku di lorong sekolah. Tetapi matanya berbeda, matanya tidak ikut tersenyum. Kupikir ia pasti juga canggung sebenarnya, memang mata tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

"Hai," balasku se-alami mungkin, sebiasa mungkin, senatural mungkin, sambil menyunggingkan senyum, serta membalas lambaian tangannya. Oke, kuputuskan bahwa kami sama-sama merasa canggung saat ini.

"Ng, kamu sudah dapat jadwal mengajar untuk tugas BK?" tanyanya.

Tugas BK, mengajar. Astaga, aku lupa kalau guru BK kami memberikan tugas untuk mengajar sekolah kecil untuk anak tidak mampu. Dan aku lupa belum lihat namaku tertera di hari apa di ruang guru.

"Belum, aku lupa lihat ke ruang guru," jawabku jujur.

Dia hanya mengangguk sekali atas jawabanku. Setelah itu aku menutup kembali resleting tasku, menggendongnya kembali di punggungku, kemudian melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas matematika bersama teman-temanku.

Untuk sampai ke kelas matematika, kami harus melewati ruang guru. Kupikir aku mungkin bisa mengecek jadwalku mengajar. Aku pun pamit pada teman-temanku, menyuruh mereka ke kelas duluan.

Kulihat papan pengumuman di ruang guru. Ah, kulihat namaku tertera di bawah hari Sabtu. Yaaah, kenapa harus hari Sabtu, sih? Harusnya kan, Sabtu libur, aku bisa asyik main game. Hhhh... eh? Aku melihat nama Clove 4 nama setelah aku. Itu berarti aku mengajar di hari yang sama dengan Clove. Wow, inikah takdir? Rencana Tuhan? Atau guru BK kami menge-_ship_ kami berdua? Oke, yang terakhir itu _absurd_. Tetapi entah kenapa aku jadi merasa senang melihat namanya ada di baris yang sama dengan namaku.

Rasa senang itu jadi bertambah saat aku mengingat bagaimana ia menyapaku dengan _segenap kekuatannya_ –kupikir begitu- dan berusaha agar percakapan kami tadi tidak secanggung yang ada di benakku.

Kemudian aku melangkah keluar dari ruang guru, berniat ke kelas matematika secepatnya. Lalu kurasakan saku celanaku bergetar –itu ponselku. Ada _chat _yang masuk di BBM, dari Marvel, mengatakan bahwa guru matematika kami sudah masuk kelas. Oke, berarti aku harus berjalan lebih cepat. Tetapi entah kenapa, setelah membaca pesan dari Marvel tersebut, aku tidak langsung menyimpannya kembali ke dalam saku, malah melihat bagian _feeds_ di BBM.

Disana aku melihat status baru yang dibuat oleh Clove, isinya, 'Because I'm happy'. Itu baru dibuatnya tidak sampai 5 menit lalu, mungkin setelah ia menyapaku. Tanganku pun gatal untuk memberi pesan di BBM nya. Lalu kukirim padanya, '_clap along_'. Hanya beberapa detik setelah kukirim pesan itu, ia mengirimkan tanda tanya padaku. Aku kembali membalas, '_If you feel_, hahaha.'. Dan lagi-lagi ia membalasku, '_Like a room_'. Ooohh, ternyata ia sudah mengerti arah permainanku. Langsung saja kukirim balasanku, '_Without a roof_.'.

Setelah aku mengirimkan pesan terakhir itu, aku langsung memasukkan kembali ponsel itu dalam sakuku, karena pas sekali kini aku sudah di depan pintu kelas. Kuketuk pintunya dua kali, kemudian aku membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menggumamkan kata maaf pada si guru, dan guru itu pun menunjuk kursi kosong samping Marvel dengan dagunya –tanda ia menyuruhku cepat duduk- kemudian kembali menulis di papan tulis. Aku menurut, dan dengan cepat duduk di samping sahabatku itu.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Marvel pelan.

"Hm? Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok," jawabku, tidak mengerti arah pertanyaannya.

"Yakin? Wajahmu itu senyam-senyum sendiri tahu," katanya.

Eh? Ya ampun, jadi daritadi aku senyum sendiri sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang guru ke kelas matematika? Astaga...kok bisa, ya? Mungkin _chat_ dari Clove berhasil menggerakkan hatiku? Hmm, _nice one_, _girl_.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Maafkan atas kegajean yang tercipta pada fict ini, hiks. Dan buat Merpati Pos, kayaknya ada beberapa adegan yang sengaja Fei bedain, soalnya Fei rada bingung ciptain adegannya –karena bukan lihat langsung. LoL.

Dan ini adalah fict pertama Fei di fandom ini! Yeeeeii~~~

Review?


End file.
